


Backstage Blowjobs and Onstage Handjobs

by Thatfatcat4



Category: With Confidence (Band)
Genre: I kinda just gave up on the tags, Jayden Seeley - Freeform, Luke Rockets - Freeform, M/M, Smut, pretty gay, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: Basically Jayden gives Luke a blowjob before their show, but Luke doesn't have enough time to return the favor, so he does it onstage instead.(I will be leaving this work up after Luke has parted ways with the band, but I would like to make it clear I no longer idolize this man, and high-key hate him now. But Jayden is still my boi tho)





	Backstage Blowjobs and Onstage Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

> This took my like six hours to write SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't because I was too lazy to proof read it so it might suck

Jayden watched the time on the clock go by, he noticed they had fifteen minutes until they were supposed to preform.  
Jayden tapped Luke's hand and nodded at the clock,  
"We still have fifteen minutes."  
He said, smirking slightly.

Luke faked a gasp and gently slapped Jayden's hand away.  
"I'd never do something like that! How dare you!"  
He said, earning confused looks from Josh and Ini.  
"What are you two talking about?"  
Josh questioned,  
"Nothing!"  
Jayden said quickly.  
"We'll be back in ten minutes." 

On that note Jayden grabbed Luke's hand and rushed out of the dressing room to find a bathroom somewhere, and after some searching they found one.

Jayden locked the door behind them and pushed Luke against the wall, he began kissing him needily.  
Luke responded rather quickly, placing his hands on Jayden's hips and trailing his tongue over Jayden's bottom lip.

Jayden pulled on Luke's belt and whined quietly, for some reason Jayden always had trouble getting it off.

Instead of letting Luke help him, Jayden dropped to his knees and continued to struggle to undo the belt.

Eventually, Jayden got the belt undone and undid Luke's pants as fast as he could, following the action with tugging Luke's underwear down enough for his dick to be out of them.

Jayden took Luke's head in his mouth and flicked his tongue over the slit,  
Luke groaned and tangled his fingers in Jayden's hair and tugged lightly.

"Baby, we don't have time for this."  
Luke reminded him,  
Jayden rolled his eyes and started bobbing his head quickly, while pumping what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Jayden palmed himself through his jeans as he moved his head back and forth, he opened his eyes and looked upwards, and made eye contact with Luke.

Luke quickly checked his phone and sighed,  
"Ah fuck, we gotta go!"  
He yelled.  
He pulled Jayden's head back by his hair and aggressively jerked himself off, until he came on Jayden's face.

As Luke came, Jayden closed his eyes and opened his mouth, he stuck his tongue out until Luke was finished, then quickly stood up.

Luke looked at Jayden, his eyes were wide as the cum dripped down his face from his nose to his chin.

Luke quickly solved the problem by licking it off of Jayden's face, he then swallowed and kissed Jayden tenderly.

Luke grabbed Jayden's hand as they ran over to their dressing room, they had one minute until they were supposed to be on stage.

"There you guys are!"  
Josh said as they entered the room,  
"Where were you!?"  
Luke and Jayden shared a quick look, and Jayden covered for them by saying  
"We were just outside taking pictures of some cats."  
Josh raised his eyebrow, but didn't question further.

"Hey, Jayden. You have something on your face."  
Ini pointed out, gesturing to Jayden's chin.  
"Oh, what does it look like?"  
"I don't know, it's white, and-"  
Ini's eyes widened, realizing what it was.

Jayden wiped it off with his thumb, and then licked his thumb while making eye contact with Luke.

Ini looked between the two of them and shook his head,  
"I don't know what the fuck that was, but I do know I never want to see it again."  
He mumbled, and sat back down beside Josh.

They were rushed on stage a few seconds later, Jayden was slightly awkward about it because he was still hard, but sucked it up and tucked it into his waistband.

"What the fuck is up salt lake city!"  
Jayden yelled into the mic,  
"We are with confidence, welcome to our show!"  
He said, already sweating from the stage lights.  
"This song is called voldemort, if you know the lyrics, fucking sing along!"  
Jayden yelled, ignoring Luke who was approaching him.

"I remember the first night that she said, 'oh, maybe I can do this on my own'!"  
Jayden sang as Luke came up behind him, as the song went on Luke wrapped his arms around Jayden's waist and smirked.  
"Luke, no. Go away."  
Jayden mumbled when he didn't have to be singing.

"And I will try to hold you up  
Through those times when you are gone,  
Despite the weather, it gets better  
You won't do this alone!"  
Jayden sang as Luke slid his hands into Jayden's pants.  
Jayden closed his eyes tightly as Luke pulled him against his chest, he rubbed Jayden through his underwear while Jayden continued playing base, trying to ignore Luke.

"I remember the first night that she went,  
To find her little place inside this world,  
I won't forget the way she broke her tape down,  
She needed it now  
She ran into it all!"  
Jayden sang, straining his voice as Luke gently squeezed him.

Luke loosened his grip on Jayden momentarily, giving him a chance to quickly dart away to behind ini, not wanting Luke to give him a hand job in front of all those people.

It was nearing the end of their set, Luke had left Jayden alone for the most part, but once they started playing their final song he approached Jayden again, the song didn't have any guitar in it, as Jayden performed 'long night' Luke appeared behind him without his guitar and tightly hugged him.  
Jayden smiled, but continued singing.

"But I remember the nights when you'd lie with me,  
Where we'd talk and we'd touch and we'd fall asleep,  
I wake up in your arms and I'd feel at ease, it's gonna be a long night..."  
Jayden softly sang as Luke buried his face in Jayden's neck, delicately placing his hands on his hips.

Luke kissed Jayden's neck as he sang, his head tilting to the side and his eyes fluttering shut.  
"Luke.."  
He whispered,  
Luke rested his hand on Jayden's lower stomach and started inching it downwards, until it was eventually down his pants.  
Jayden's eyes shot open as he stepped out of his trance.  
He tried shrugging Luke away, but Luke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Luke, I swear to God I will kill you."  
Jayden said, glaring at Luke.

Luke squeezed Jayden's length with a bit more force, Jayden gasped, but continued singing and playing the keyboard as best he could.

Luke reached inside of Jayden's underwear and started stroking Jayden's cock while biting his neck gently.

As Jayden began squirming, and struggling to stand as he grew weak at the knees Luke tightly held Jayden up as a wet spot appeared on Jayden's pants.

"Oh, it's gonna be a long night..."  
Jayden shakily sang as he came.

He leaned back into Luke's chest weakly as he finished the song, Luke put his arm under Jayden's knees and carried him off stage.

By the time Luke had carried Jayden backstage he had fallen asleep,  
Sometimes Luke honestly wore him out.

Luke nodded at Josh and Ini,  
"I'm going to put him on the bus, I'll be right back." He whispered.

~the end~


End file.
